


Desk Work

by Andromeway (livin_on_borrowed_time)



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: M/M, so much tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 06:35:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3437144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livin_on_borrowed_time/pseuds/Andromeway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy's intent on knowing why the older men like him, and he can't say he's surprised.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desk Work

“Good job, Lancelot," Merlin praised into the comm as the target was led out of the hotel lobby. The woman was practically dragging her heels behind Roxy, pupils blown wide in anticipation. Roxy stepped into the open lift, shifting her hair to expose her bare shoulder as the door closed. "Galahad, keep position at the bar." The young man nodded, glancing up at himself in the bar's mirror, behind the printed ‘Guinness’, with pursed lips. He was dressed in typical Kingsman fashion, however the hotel was not quite so posh, so he undid the first few buttons of his shirt.

"Arthur," he started, grinning when an angry reprimand came through. Eggsy wasn’t certain he would get used to the double names, nor would he let himself. "Sorry- Merlin. Is there any reason Lancelot gets all the honey traps?" It’s the fourth time now that Roxy’s seduced a target into a control room, a lift for example, while Eggsy keeps the bar as a quick eye and escort when she’s done. He would not go out of his way to suggest himself, because honey traps in actuality are quite boring, but it was more entertaining than manning the bar.

"Outside your abysmal seduction techniques?" Merlin inquired. Eggsy has had plenty of men and women in his life, thank you very much, only the term ''plenty" was being a bit overzealous. “Your personality is lacking as well.”

“You know, Merlin. For a gentleman, your bedside manner is fucked,” Eggsy huffed into the back of his hand. A clank of a glass before him brought a smile to his face as the bartender poured him a martini.

"Compliments from the patron over there," he chirped before slipping away. Tipping the edge of the glass to his lips, Eggsy made eye contact of sorts with Merlin in the mirror; not bothering to hide a smirk with a sip of the drink.

"Well I'll be," Merlin drawled over the comm, the telltale squeak of his chair inching closer to the console. Eggsy raised an inquiry by the lift of his eyebrow. "Let's get a look at her then." He agreed with a short nod before swirling on the chair in the direction the bartender had pointed. Eggsy wished he hadn’t turned.

"Are you serious?" he coughed a laugh, hiding an embarrassed blush when the man winked blatantly from across the bar. It was an older man too, face ravaged by too many decades while a near translucent hand smoothed back thin, grey strands of what hair was left. With all the collected charm he could muster, Eggsy raised the glass with an electric smile and sent a sly wink to the man before turning back to face the bar mirror. “What the fuck was that?”

"It's that baby face, Eggsy. Too innocent for the girls around here," Merlin explained, his thick voice coated in amusement; ever the professional. Eggsy’s eyes were wide with disbelief and humor, alarmed by the courageous older man but the embarrassed flush burning his skin only made him laugh. The bartender was leaning against the bar in amusement, all at his expense of course before turning back to his customers.

“It’s a shame though,” Eggsy finally sighed, watching the lift doors in the mirror while fingering the neck of the martini glass. “I like the older ones and they seem to like me.” Maybe if the man had been not quite as old, or ugly, Eggsy might have slid in beside him but alas, he had a job to do. “What is it that attracts the older men to me and not say…the bartender?”

“Are you inquiring me as an older man, you cheeky-”

“Nah Merlin, you’re right fit,” Eggsy chuckled into his drink, giving a shrug of his shoulders. “Just as a general, self-absorbed inquiry.” Roxy had been gone for a while now, but it was not uncommon so he kept lookout idly. Intent on finishing off his drink, as the patron of it still bathed Eggsy under his gaze, he smiled politely when the bartender refilled it.

“On the house mate, for that mess.” The bartender explained eying the old man, and Eggsy nodded his thanks.

"It's that mouth of yours." Eggsy nearly dropped the glass. His face was comical when he looked back up to the mirror, all wide eyes and sputtering lips. He was privately grateful that the bartender was off taking care of others instead on the weird young man who sort of looks like he’s talking to himself.

The fact that Merlin replied at all made him attentive, sitting up straight to face his reflection, which he knew Merlin was watching. 

"What about it? The shape, the lips, the shade, or maybe it's the size?" He listed, absently running his tongue along the cushions of his bottom lip. “I’ve been told it’s quite large, and-“

"Not the bloody looks of it," Merlin sighed, the muted sounds of him leaning back in his seat echoed across the comm. "You running your mouth Eggsy,” he started, with no help, but Eggsy sat patiently, “it makes men want to stop you from talking." 

"I can stop,” Eggsy argued, but he was curious where Merlin was taking it.

"No you don’t want to stop though,” he replied thickly, and Eggsy shivered. “You just keeping opening that mouth and they want to fill it, cover it, bite it, and you’ll keep going until they decide to do something about it. Give that mouth something to do.” 

"Are you going to do something about it, Merlin?" 

“I’m beginning to want to.” Eggsy could see his own eyes, the pupils starting to ink into the iris. _Stop pushing_ , he ordered, but the words kept spilling from his lips like the blood spilling south.

"How would they shut me up?" 

“Pay attention to the mission.” Eggsy’s eyes snapped back up to the mirror, but he couldn’t help but stray to his own face again. There was no doubt that Merlin was watching him, and he shifted in the seat imagining the ever serious face of his. 

“I like it when they grab my hair,” he whispered around the rim of his still full glass, “bruise my lips with theirs, they get so swollen and they like how it feels over them.” He paused, listening to the calm breathing on the other end. Eggsy wondered if he should continue, if this was too weird, but he was excited. “They like to tease me when they push me over the desk. I like it on desks, it’s rough and gives me something to hold onto.” There was silence over the air as Eggsy took another sip of the drink, so unblinkingly serious he did not even register the taste. “Do you like desks, Merlin?”

"No,” he replied. Eggsy heard him shifting closer to the mic, his voice like smooth leather and melting chocolate. “No, you don't talk to me like that," Merlin ground out while his light eyes lit up in the mirror at the familiar line. "You have something you want, you come whisper it in my ear."

"Oh fuck me,” he exhaled, moving to stand up, "Roxy, you've got this handled right? I need to take a trip to HQ."

"Already done," she slid onto the bar stool beside him. Eggsy shifted away, lips in a thin frown as she studied him. "Great work by the way, I've been here for a full minute.” The bartender reappeared, placing a drink on the coaster before her.

“A compliment from the patron over there,” the bartender smirked, and the florid faced old man from earlier waved a hand towards the two young adults. Both turned to one another with concealed alarm, fighting smiles off their faces. Roxy toasted the man with a slight nod before tossing it back, because time was of the essence and it was better not to stick around.

“Good job, agents. You can return now.” Merlin’s voice was further away than before, but the sound still stirred Eggsy. 

“Thank goodness,” Roxy sighed when they slipped into the car waiting outside. It was silent, Roxy fixing her hair while Eggsy tried to control his rebellious libido. A hairband was caught between her teeth, her hands busy pulling up her hair when she finally sighed, “You two are disgusting by the way. I could hear you the whole time.”

His face flushed, but his lips slipped upwards into a confident grin. “Aw, Rox-“

“I’m going home, you enjoy your evening,” she smiled when the car pulled into Kingsman’s UK headquarters. The tight lines of her eyes told him she didn’t want to know any details, and he agreed with a nod when she closed the door behind her. For a minute he sat there, willing away his tent problem. _Picture Mum and Dean_ , he chanted. 

“Galahad, get your ass in here.” Merlin ordered into his ear, and Eggsy groaned because his self-control was shit; any blood that had recirculated came pooling back down.

“Fuck.”

“Not if you don’t get your ass in here and start whispering.”

**Author's Note:**

> I like the whispering image that the movie gives me, yum.
> 
> Find me on tumblr: http://andromeway.tumblr.com/

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Desk Work](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3726289) by [RsCreighton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton)




End file.
